Deliver Me
by xX-girl with broken wings-Xx
Summary: Sequel to Beka Cooper Terrier. Bekka is faced with a terrible choice. Introduction chapter is up! Read and review. Rated T.


-Deliver Me-

Story by xX-girl-with-broken-wings-Xx

Rating: T

Pairing: You'll just have to read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Sarah Brightman, and the book is by Tamora Pierce.

Note: The lyrics may not seem appropriate now, but they will be more appropriate later in the story.

* * *

This story is dedicated to my friend Elly. I've been going through a rough time of lately, and it's been great to keep in touch with her.

* * *

Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me.

All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,  
Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

* * *

After my watch 

"Fetch, Cooper," Tunstall ordered, his gruff voice mischievous. I fled out the door, running after the cove what had beat his wife and child. His feet were nimble, and he ran fast, dodging carts and people and corners. He put his hand in his purse and drew out a handful of small rocks. I swore under my breath and put my leather gloved hands out in front of me.

He was obviously an accomplished thief, one who had eluded other Dogs before. He kept running, but turned around every so often to pelt me with the stones. They bounced off my chest, arms, legs, and hands. I winced, but kept going.

I was gaining on him. He tired quickly, and I drew closer and closer. He threw one more rock at me and then turned and pushed into a drinking-den to his right. It hit my collarbone hard, and I felt sick, but I kept on the vile cove.

As he jumped over a table, (to the displeasure of the drunkards sitting at it) I caught his boot. He stumbled and tripped falling flat on the floor.

I grabbed his wrists quickly and bound them tightly. Then, I dragged him kicking, frothing, and cursing, back to the Jane Street Kennel.

* * *

I ached ferociously as Pounce and I made our way home. It was all I could do to walk home. When I got home, I knocked quietly on Kora's door to see if she could help with the collarbone. 

The door swung open. Kora was writing at the desk, and Ersken was sleeping on the bed next to her. She wore a light cotton shift, and the sun, flooding in through the window, danced on her neck and face.

"Hello," I said softly. Pounce mewed a soft greeting as well.

She smiled in reply, and motioned to the hallway, so as not to disturb Ersken.

Once we were out in the hallway, I asked her to take a look at my collarbone.

"Where did you get this one?" she inquired.

"Chasing a rat," I replied wearily.

I pulled my shirt down a bit so she could see it. She murmured appreciatively and began examining it; her strong hands bore down on it gently. Not gently enough. I sought to stifle a gasp of pain, and she frowned.

"It's broken, Bekka," she said affirmatively.

I sighed. "Can you do anything for it, Kora?"

"Well," she said, "I'll make you some healing salve. You'll also want to bind it up. I'll come by with it later." She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll make something for those nasty bruises as well," she added, eyeing my arms and legs.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

She patted my back and returned to her room (and Ersken).

I love having friends. When I got back to my room, I stripped off my grimy shirt, and picked up a spare breast band. I wound it around my shoulder and the breast band I was already wearing. As a makeshift bandage, it was quite sloppy. It will have to work, I thought.

I sat down on the bed as a wave of tiredness swept over me. Just a short nap, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next thing I felt was Kora's hand applying the thick salve to my bruises and collarbone. I opened my eyes slowly. Kora and Aniki were sitting on my bed next to me. 

"Ah, she is awake," Aniki proclaimed.

"How do you feel?" asked Kora.

I shrugged, then winced.

"Try not to move your shoulders," Kora advised.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked groggily. The open window revealed the sky to be a lush indigo.

"It's past supper now," Aniki told me. "We brought you something to eat though." She thrust a hankerchief with a roll and some cheese on it.

I shot her an appreciative look, but couldn't actually thank her because my mouth was full. When I had swallowed, she waved my thanks off.

"I wonder where Rosto is," Kora mused. "He said he would be back by supper."

"Probably with some puttock," I muttered lightly; half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Aniki and Kora exchanged glances, then Aniki looked at me curiously. "What makes you think Rosto would hire a puttock?"

I blushed. "Well... hasn't he?"

Kora shook her head. "No, Bekka," she said firmly. "Or at least not to our knowledge." She exchanged another look with Aniki.

I swallowed, and changed the subject. "Is everyone gathering for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course," answered Rosto, who stood in the doorway. It was uncanny the way he appeared and disappeared without a sound.

"You should get back to sleep," Kora urged. "Sleep will help your wounds heal."

Rosto raised his eyebrows at her casually. "Nothing serious, I presume."

"Broken collarbone," Aniki replied.

"I see," Rosto replied. He gave me a mischevious smile, bad me goodnight, and swept out of the room. Kora and Aniki also wished me good night, and I thanked them as they followed Rosto out of the room.

I wondered how much of our conversation Rosto had heard.

* * *

Please take the time to review. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! 

Also, feedback and suggestions are really helpful, so feel free to contact me with ideas, pairings etc.

-xX-girl-with-broken-wings-Xx


End file.
